Elementals
Elementals are weapons embedded with power of an element. All elements are: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Currently there are three weapons for each elemental. They are usually made out of metals. Currently, only three people have managed to successfully create an elemental: Virgil de Paradis, Ovid de Paradis, and Stella Garboreila. Like all magical weapons, Elemental weapons have a Normal Ability and a Secret Ability. Secret Abilities are much harder to access since they take up more magical energy, and tend to cause extreme damage. Few magicians and users can access the Secret Ability of an object, never mind creating a magical weapon. Secret Abilities always wear out after an amount of time. Elementals are usually hidden in vast, dangerous mountains. Many are said to be located in one particular mountain range, the Saltos. As all magical weapons, if a user uses the Secret Ability for too many times, they will turn into a Wanderer, ''a zombie-like creature which wanders aimlessly and endlessly. Or they end up dying. Elementals have no alignment except for their owner. Water Elementals *Staranleise: a rapier sword made out of Maganies Bronze and Silver helm, can summon green waters for Normal Ability. Staranleise was created by the magical prodigy Stella Garboreila in 8439 B.C. while at a digging site for Maganies Bronze. Staranleise's Secret Ability is a prolonged state of telepathy which lasts for eight hours at most. '' *''Yulitoneia: a staff in the shape of two rung-out snakes, made out of purple diamonds, can summon purple waters for Normal Ability. Yulitoneia was created by Stella Garboreila in 8427 B.C. from the legendary staff of King Ukana. Yulitoneia's Secret Ability is giving the opponent nightmarish delusions which can last to five millenia at most. '' *''Maratero: an axe for lumberjacking which can summon blue waters for Normal Ability. Maratero was created by legendary magician Stella Garboreila in 8458 B.C. after a duel with Chief Marvolo of the Kamawiens. Maratero's Secret Ability is giving the wearer a small peak into the near-future. Its' Secret Ability lasts for eight minutes at most. '' ''All Water Elementals can turn into Ice Elementals, this is not considered a seperate ability. '' Fire Elementals ''Note: This is taken from Hektor Sidrenio . '' ''Acerta: A whip that can summon black flames as its' Normal Ability. It's Secret Ability is making the wearer indestructible for up to nine centuries. Acerta was created by Virgil de Paradis. '' ''Sayon Gles: A scepter made out of Tarlaxian Steel that can shoot red flames as its' Normal Ability. Its' Special Ability is making the wearer control heat up to 1890 degrees celsius for about 8 decades at most. It was created by Virgil de Paradis. '' ''Sargish-Tastana. '' Wind Elementals ''Vei Teraksia: A bow and arrows set. The bow is called Vei, and the arrows are called Teraksia. They can summon high winds and alter temperature, as their Normal Ability. They also possess a pink color to the summoned winds. Vei Teraksia's Secret Ability is to shoot rays of a pink light so strong, they can burn nations. Vei Teraksia was created by Ovid de Paradis while visiting the southern lands of Tairemenri, a land which sank 2,000 years later. '' Category:Elementals Category:Weapons Category:Anime Category:Magic Category:Information Category:Worldbuilding Category:Visual Novels Category:The Southern Lights Saga Category:Taarinkan Category:Kasar